


Baby

by taeminuet



Category: SHINee
Genre: Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Lingerie, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 10:17:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16890681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeminuet/pseuds/taeminuet
Summary: "God, D– Tae. Just touch me, please.”Taemin pauses. “Hmm?” he says, voice almost polite, a spreading smirk on his face as he pulls back to look at Jonghyun. “What was that, Jonghyunnie?”In which Jonghyun wants to explore a new kink.





	Baby

It starts out with cuddling, as it so often does.

Jonghyun’s a little bit of a whore for cuddles, and Taemin’s not exactly going to shoot down having a pretty boy curled into him, nuzzling lazily against his shoulder every so often. Taemin’s not ever quite as snuggly – it’s just the way he is – but he always holds Jonghyun easily, rubbing circles in his hipbone and occasionally pressing kisses into his hair when Jonghyun starts to squirm a bit too much.

So it’s not exactly surprising when Jonghyun comes to find him and immediately cuddles into him, Taemin lazily opening one arm. He’d been not-quite sleeping, just lazing and thinking about all the things he wanted to do (Jonghyun included), but having Jonghyun here, the thought takes a little more precedence, and Taemin readily drops his hand, cupping Jonghyun’s hip through the overlarge shirt he’s wearing.

Jonghyun hums happily, and mumbles, “Missed you,” as if he had been miles away and not simply a room over, scrawling lyrics and plucking out the occasional chord on his guitar.

Taemin snorts. “You’re cute,” he tells Jonghyun, mostly because the thought is just very there right then, but also because he likes the way Jonghyun reacts, cheeks going red as he squirms a little closer. Taemin adjusts his grip, fingers sliding in the material of Jonghyun’s shirt, and he grumbles to himself and slides it up, aiming for warm skin instead.

“Ah, Tae,” Jonghyun starts, moving to sit up, but Taemin’s already felt it, and he blinks at Jonghyun curiously, cocking his head.

“One of those days, huh?” he asks, a grin already starting to creep onto his face. “How long’ve you been wearing these? You were in boxers earlier.”

“Y-yeah,” Jonghyun says, swallowing hard. He’s very much not in boxers anymore, and the overlarge shirt was hiding a pair of panties, soft pink cotton things with a tiny bow on the front. His cock is half hard, probably just from wearing them, pressing against the confines of the fabric, and Taemin smirks and pointedly strokes his fingertip down the shape of it, breaking Jonghyun’s answer off into a startled gasp before he can even start it.

“Pretty,” Taemin says, thumbing absently at where the head of Jonghyun’s cock is pressed against the fabric. He watches Jonghyun’s face intently. “Jonghyunnie.”

It’s only because he’s watching Jonghyun’s face that he sees the spasm, the momentary way Jonghyun’s teeth catch in his lip before he inhales through his nose, trying to stabilize himself. A second later he sighs, “Tae… fuck.”

Taemin takes his hand off Jonghyun’s cock, and twists them a little, moving so that he can rub his palm up Jonghyun’s stomach and press little kisses to the crook of Jonghyun’s neck, laughing to himself when Jonghyun makes a sound of protest. “What do you want, Jonghyunnie?”

“Want you to touch me,” Jonghyun answers at once, not an ounce of hesitation in his voice.

“Yeah?” Taemin asks, pushing Jonghyun’s shirt up further so it’s bunched under his arms and Taemin can circle his right nipple with one finger, teasing him. “Where do you want me to touch you, baby?”

Jonghyun groans, almost out of proportion. “I– everywhere. God, D– Tae. Just touch me, please.”

Taemin pauses. “Hmm?” he says, voice almost polite, a spreading smirk on his face as he pulls back to look at Jonghyun. “What was that, Jonghyunnie?”

“I– shit,” he breathes, squeezing his eyes shut. “I just…”

“Jonghyunnie,” Taemin says, and then thinks about it and hums, “Baby?”

Jonghyun twitches bodily, lets out a soft little sigh that sounds a lot like, “Fuck.”

“You want me to call you baby?” Taemin asks, and Jonghyun nods, small and shy. Taemin grins. “A pretty baby,” he purrs and watches Jonghyun twitch again, hips canting up just a little. “What do you want to call me then?”

Jonghyun curses again, under his breath, and Taemin thinks about teasing him for it, but before he can, Jonghyun whines, “Daddy. I wanna call you daddy.”

Well. Well fuck. Okay. Taemin is so on board with this.

“So call me daddy,” he teases, leaning in to kiss Jonghyun and almost laughing when Jonghyun’s mouth falls open readily, like he literally can’t wait to have something inside.

“Daddy,” Jonghyun whispers, so tiny and hesitant that Taemin almost wouldn’t believe he wanted it if he hadn’t just  _felt_  Jonghyun’s cock kick against the confines of his panties.

Taemin grins. “Yeah, baby? What do you want?”

“Touch me,” Jonghyun repeats, and when Taemin gives him a second he stutters, “D-daddy. Touch me, daddy.”

“Yeah, baby. Daddy’s gonna touch you,” Taemin says, nearly leering now, and Jonghyun moans and rocks his hips upwards insistently until Taemin relents and slips his hands down again, rubbing Jonghyun slowly through the panties. He’s fully hard now, or just about, leaking a little bit onto the cotton and leaving a spreading damp spot that makes Taemin’s breath catch for a moment. “So pretty.”

“Thank you, daddy,” Jonghyun whispers, and Taemin is momentarily stunned, staring at Jonghyun until Jonghyun rocks his hips up hopefully, asking, “Are you gonna–?”

“Yeah,” Taemin says. He palms Jonghyun’s cock, leaning down to suck one of Jonghyun’s nipples into his mouth, and Jonghyun gasps, arching his back with a whimper, his eyelashes fluttering. Taemin hums, nipping just hard enough that Jonghyun cries out, and then kisses down slowly, peppering kisses down his stomach until he reaches his panties. “You want them off?”

“Yeah,” Jonghyun agrees, and then whines when Taemin pulls them down and his cock springs free, bobbing slightly.

Taemin leans in slowly, enough for Jonghyun to feel the warmth of his breath before his mouth ever touches him, and he delights in how Jonghyun squirms for him, whimpering when Taemin kisses the inside of his thigh instead, just close enough to where Jonghyun wants him to frustrate him. “Tae,” he says, wiggling. “I’m–”

“You’re being so good, baby,” Taemin says, catching at his hips with both hands. “Stay still.”

“Ah,” Jonghyun says, a little helpless sounding. He moves his hips weakly against Taemin’s hands, like he’s testing the grip, and then subsides, pouting up at him. “Daddy…”

Taemin leans down and drags the flat of his tongue over the head of Jonghyun’s cock, and Jonghyun whines, loud and high-pitched. “Fuck.”

“My baby’s got a dirty mouth,” Taemin notes, and Jonghyun makes another one of those helpless sounds before Taemin takes him all the way into his mouth and Jonghyun dissolves into moans.

Within minutes he’s shaking, Taemin bobbing up and down on his cock and flicking his tongue against the underside of the head the way he knows Jonghyun likes. But Jonghyun can’t buck up against the pressure of Taemin’s hands holding him down, and Taemin doesn’t let him up until he’s gasping, a butchered mixture of, “daddy” and “Tae” and “please, so close, please.”

Jonghyun nearly sobs when Tamein pulls away, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and smiling up at Jonghyun. “You want me to fuck you?”

The rapidness with which Jonghyun nods is almost alarming, and Taemin catches his face to still it, shuffling his way up Jonghyun’s body to kiss him. Jonghyun giggles when Taemin pulls away. “Can taste myself in your mouth.”

Taemin lets out a long, slow breath, a long ‘f’ sound on the exhale. “Jonghyunnie, baby.”

“Yeah, daddy?” Jonghyun asks, and Taemin shakes his head instead of answering and lifts his fingers to Jonghyun’s mouth. Jonghyun moans and takes them obediently, sucking at Taemin’s fingers with pretty, desperate noises.

When Taemin moves to pull them back, Jonghyun grabs for his wrist, shaking his head and sucking harder at Taemin’s fingers. Taemin grins. “So easy for me,” he teases, as always, liking the way it makes Jonghyun whine. “Thought you wanted daddy to fuck you. Can’t do that unless you give me my hand back to finger you open for me.”

The noise Jonghyun makes is very close to a curse, but he lets Taemin wriggle his hand free, fingers slick with saliva as he drops them down to push one inside. Immediately Jonghyun squirms. “Ah– I thought…”

“You prepped yourself?” Taemin asks, a little surprised. “Was it before or after you put your panties on, baby?”

“After, daddy. Wanted you to fuck me.” Jonghyun swallows hard. “Can I… I’m probably ready already. Wanted you so bad.”

Taemin lifts his clean hand to hide the unbearably large smile, composing himself before he nods. “You want my fingers back, then?”

“Please!” Jonghyun says, eyes going wide.

Taemin pushes his cock into Jonghyun’s ass and his fingers into Jonghyun’s mouth and watches him moan, a helpless garbled noise. Jonghyun ruts up, and Taemin doesn’t stop him this time, just letting Jonghyun fuck himself on his cock while he presses down Jonghyun’s tongue with two fingers, sliding the pad of his thumb over the corner of Jonghyun’s open mouth.

“So fucking beautiful,” he breathes. “My good baby.”

Jonghyun whines. “ 'Ah I–” he garbles, unintelligible, and then groans, trembling when Taemin shushes him by pushing his fingers into the back of his throat to make him gag a little. He eyes water, and Taemin pulls his hand back to wipe his tears, letting Jonghyun gasp. “Daddy,” he rasps, throat a little aching now. “Daddy, can I come? Please, can I come?”

“Already?” Taemin asks, and Jonghyun nods, grabbing Taemin’s hand and pressing kisses to the fingertips. “That’s fine, baby, but I’m not stopping 'til I’m done.”

“Fuck,” Jonghyun says. “Yeah, please. Fuck please.”

Taemin grins, and pulls his hand from Jonghyun, pecking him on the lips and moving his hands to Jonghyun’s hips, yanking him closer and starting to fuck him in earnest, hard and fast enough that Jonghyun chokes on a moan. “Fuck, daddy, fuck. Can I– gonna–”

“Come on, baby,” Taemin says. “Touch yourself.”

Jonghyun does, circling his fist around his cock, and within moments he’s coming up over his stomach, shaking under Taemin’s touch. Taemin slows down, just for a moment, but Jonghyun only whimpers. “Daddy, more.”

“Fuck,” Taemin hisses, and speeds back up again, buckling slightly to groan into Jonghyun’s shoulder. “Fuck, Jonghyunnie.”

“Tae,” Jonghyun whispers, hiccuping little overwhelmed noises into Taemin’s hair. “Daddy, please come.”

Taemin does, helpless as always to deny Jonghyun, and collapses half on top of him, grimacing at the sticky smear of come between their bodies.

Jonghyun shivers. “Thanks, babe,” he whispers, nuzzling up to him.

Taemin laughs a little, as best he can, breathless and pressing open-mouthed kisses to Jonghyun’s throat. “Thought you were the babe,” he says when he can get a full sentence out.

Jonghyun snorts a laugh. “Sure, daddy. Whatever you say.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Imported from [tumblr](http://taeminuet.tumblr.com).


End file.
